We Make Our Own Destiny
by Porter-Fuzz1218
Summary: A science experiment, that's what I am. My parents sold my soul before I was even born. Genetic engineering turned me into what I am. With Hell closing in on my heels, I escaped the destiny my parents set me up for and now I'm finding my own path. No one can stop me now.DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**January 1****st ****1995**

"Are you sure you want to do this Mai?" a deep, kind voice asked.

A woman was lieing down on an operating table. Mai was her name. She had long black hair with natural curls, deep, caring, blue eyes, and she was five foot, eight inches tall. Mai looked at the man with such love in her eyes. "Of course my love, I want our child to be perfect." Mai said.

"This has never been done before. It could be dangerous to you and our child that we'll have." the man said.

The man was six foot three inches, all muscle weighing close to two hundred fifty pounds, military style hair cut with brown hair, green eyes, and a scar that stretched across his left cheek. The man and the woman kissed before the man was taken away by the doctors.

**Nine Months or so Later**

A scream of agony sounded from a hospital bed in Buffalo, New York, as a woman was in labor. "Come on Mai, you're doing fine." the man said.

With a final push, the baby was born. The doctors cut the umbilical cord and washed the new born off. "Congradulations Mr. and Mrs. Rivord, it's a boy." the doctor said as she handed the new born to his parents.

Oddly, the baby wasn't crying at all it was just staring at the world around itself with blue eyes rimmed with green. "What should we name him Ray?" asked the new mother.

"Jason Ray Rivord." the new father suggested.

"I like Jason, but not Ray for the middle name."

"Hmm…Jason Roy Rivord."

"Jason Roy, yes I like that." Mai said. She looked at the new born child and smiled down at him. Her child was perfect, nothing could ruin this moment. There was a knock on the door and a man with a fresh looking wound across his face entered the room. Ray immediately snapped to attention and saluted the man.

"At ease soldier." the man said in a deceivingly gentle, masculine voice. "I understand that our agreement is still in effect, it would be a shame for you to lose your son."

"Our agreement still stands sir. Sixteen years and he will be ready." Ray said.

"Good, I hate disapointment." the man said as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

Movin On

**September 2****nd****, 2012**

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt something jump onto my stomach and another something jump onto my bed. I groaned as I woke up and saw my younger brothers, James, and Jon, bouncing on me and my bed. "Come on you guys, can't I sleep alittle bit?" I asked.

James beamed at me with his seven year old face and a head full of blonde hair. "Nope, mamma said we had to wake you up." James said.

"Really? For what purpose?" I asked with a smile.

"We're moving today! How could you forget Jason?" asked Jon, James' identical twin.

"Oh, I guess I forgot because school was going to be starting in a few days." I lied. I didn't want to move away from where we lived.

"But Jason, you're done with school." said James and Jon in a confused tone.

"You can never be done learning." I told the two "Alright, you two did your job, I need to get changed."

The twins got up and gleefully went out of my room. I let out a stressed sigh as I got out of bed. I stood up and stretched to fully wake myself up. My family was moving from a little city in California to a city in Nevada that I've never even heard about…Jasper. All of my things were basically in the moving trucks already except for my iPhone, headphones, and a set of clothes.

On my bed was a sleeping bag since the sheets and comforter were in the moving truck. The bed I was using was an air mattress. I took my sleeping shorts off and put on a pair of black shorts that had a line of silver going down the sides of the legs, a red sleeveless tee, socks, and my necklace.

My necklace was special to me and my favorite because it was a golden cross with little saphires on the four points, and it hung around my neck on a silver chain. My best friend had given it to me before she died from a brain tumor when we were thirteen. Her name had been Samantha, but she preferred Sammy. I never took the necklace off during the day, I only took it off when I had to sleep.

"Jason!" I heard my mom call.

"Yeah mom?" I shouted back.

"Are you ready to go? The truck's leaving in three minutes."

"I'll ride on my motorcycle, mom."

"Why?"

"I need to go see an old friend one last time before I leave."

"Alright, as long as you're in Jasper by tomorrow afternoon."

"I will be." I promised.

I looked out of the window in my room and then went downstairs. In the kitchen was my black leather jacket, black riding gloves, and my red helmet. I put those on and walked out front to where my black Harley-Davidson/Buell 1125R. My sixteenth birthday gift from my parents. I had gotten my motorcycle license the same day I had gotten my drivers license. I started the engine as I mounted the bike, I listened to the engine purr for a couple of seconds before I left the house I was raised in. I rode to the local Cemetary and found where Sammy was buried.

The tombstone read Samantha Venture Born September 2, 1995 Died October 2, 2008.

I knelt in front of my best friends grave and removed my helmet. I felt tears flowing down my face as I cried. "I'm sorry Sammy, I know that I haven't visited you in awhile, but I'm here now. I've come to say goodbye to you. My parents are making us move to Nevada. I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you anymore." I told her while my shoulders raked with sobs "But I will keep my promise to you, I will never watch the innocent get hurt. You saw me for who I am, not what I'm built like. You changed my life Sammy, I will never forget my promise to you." I bowed my head and cried as rain started to fall.

"I will never forget you either. You were a caring person. You always asked how I was doing, you cared more for others than you did for yourself." I looked back up at her tombstone "Goodbye my friend." I took a knife out of my jacket pocket and unsheathed the blade. I dug a little hole in front of Sammy's tombstone and when I was satisfied, I placed my class ring in the hole I made. "There, now something of mine will be with you as well, as you are with me." I told Sammy. I filled the hole and went back to my motorcycle. I got on and rode out of the Cemetary and towards the highway. I had said goodbye, but I felt hollow.

I rode for five hours before I crossed the California, Nevada border. Add another hour to that and I was halfway to Jasper. I stopped at a local gas station and filled my tank. I payed at the pump and continued on my ride. Inside my helmet I had my headphones in my ears. The song I was listening to was Audiance of One by Rise Against. After four minutes the song ended and I was now listening to 2112 by Rush.

After fifty-seven minutes of listening to music, my favorite song started, and I had twenty miles to go before I reached Jasper. I sang along with the song, no one could hear me so why not?

I'm gonna fight 'em off

A seven nation army couldn't hold me back

They're gonna rip it off Taking their time right behind my back

And I'm talking to myself at night because I can't forget

Back and forth through my mind behind a cigarette

And the message coming from my eyes it says leave it alone

Don't want to hear about it every single one's got a story to tell

Everyone knows about it from the Queen of England to the hounds of hell

And if I catch it coming back my way I'm gonna serve it to you

And that ain't what you want to hear, but that's what I'll do

And the feeling coming from my bones it says find a home

I'm going to Wichita

Far from this opera forever more

I'm gonna work the straw, make the sweat drip out of every pore

And I'm pleading, and I'm pleading, and I'm pleading right before the Lord

All the words are gonna bleed from me and I will think no more

And the stains coming from my blood tell me go back home

The song ended as I entered Jasper. I slowed my speed down from 65 mph to 35 mph as I entered the residential area. I rode around looking for the moving truck, I found in front of a two story house, with the garage attached to the houses left side.

I pulled into the driveway and shut the motorcycle engine off, put the kickstand up, and dismounted. I pulled off my helmet and shook my black hair out of my eyes. I took the keys out if the ignition and walked into the house. It was amazing, it had wooden floors, a huge kitchen, a full bathroom, and a bedroom all on the first floor, not to mention there was a basement. Everything was in place, a television, couches, chairs, tables, everything. I took my shoes off and walked up stairs. My mom walked out of a room smiling and took my arm as she dragged me to a room at the end of the hallway I was in.

"Isn't this a nice room?" my mother asked as she looked up into my face.

I looked around the room and saw all of my things were in there, my bed, TV, dresser, guitar, you get it. My room was connected to my very own bathroom. "It's great mom, thanks." I told her. My mother beamed at me and walked out of my room, leaving me to myself. Tomorrow I get to drop the twins off at school, hooray. I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:00 pm, I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I lay there for a couple minutes thinking about the move, but my thoughts were cut off as I fell asleep.

**Disclaimer **

**I do not own the lyrics that I posted. The lyrics to Seven Nation Army belong to the White Stripes.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

Soul Twisted

I woke up at 7:00 am when my alarm clock went off. I let out a yawn and get out of bed. I dropped to the floor and did fifty push-ups. I then got on my back and did one hundred crunches. I entered the bathroom in my room and took a shower to wash the sweat off my body.

I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror that hung over the sink. A seventeen year old with long black hair, deep blue eyes, and a ripped upper body, looked back at me. I blinked and shook my head in disbelief, how could a seventeen year old look this buff? I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I finished and walked into my room and got dressed. I chose blue jeans, my necklace, and a black tee. I picked up my wallet from where it sat on the dresser and put it in my back pocket.

I went downstairs and waited for the twins to come down. My mom had left to go shopping, and my father had gone with her. I waited for three minutes before I heard the sounds of footsteps running down the stairs, and my brothers' laughter. I smiled, James and Jon had that effect on me. Ever since Sammy died the twins were the only ones who could get me to smile, get me to laugh, and get me to tell jokes. The twins entered the kitchen where I was sitting. "We're ready to go Jason." the twins said.

"Are you?" I asked with a smile, "You brushed your teeth and everything?"

"Yes." the twins said with a big smile.

I laughed and herded them out the house and towards my dads black Chevy Avalanche. I locked the house and entered the truck. "Alright you two, let's get you to school." I said.

I was now on my way home from dropping off the twims when I noticed that I was getting followed. I frowned as I pulled into the driveway of my new home and exited the truck. My dad had put me in Wing Chun, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Hopkido, and a lot of other fighting and defensive classes when I was younger. I had mastered them all by the age of thirteen.

A man stepped out of one of the three vehicles that had followed me. He was older than I was, in his early to mid forties, my height, looked about my size, greying hair, and he had a scar that stretched across his face. "Jason Rivord." he said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"You're coming with us." the man said.

"Why?"

"You work for us. Your parents said you'd work for us, and be part of our organization."

"If I refuse?"

"You die."

"Well that makes things easier. I would like to know who you are and what you're forcing me to work for."

"I am Silas and you now work for MECH."

I was confused, so I frowned and looked at this Silas in confusion. "Umm, ok. When do we leave?" I asked.

Silas brought up a gun and aimed it at me, "We leave now." he said as he pulled the trigger.

I felt electrical charges run through my body, and then I collapsed into unconsciousness.

I woke up groggily and looked around my surroundings, I was in a room that was similar to the one at my new house, but I knew better. I got off my bed and was surprised when I saw what I was wearing… I was dressed almost exactly the same as the creep who shot me! I shook my head in disgust and exited the room.

I walked in the corridor for a bit before I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped, but did not turn around. I waited until I heard the footsteps get closer and right behind me before I turned. I struck out with my right fist and it connected with a mans face. I didn't wait for him to recover, I pivoted on my left foot and kicked the man in the chest. I heard something crack and the man fell to the floor knocked out. He had dropped the gun he had been carrying, so I picked it up and clicked the safety off.

I walked further and I heard someone clapping. I narrowed my eyes as lights turned on around me and a saw that I was in an observation room. Pissed off, I emptied the guns clip at the window where I saw Silas standing, I wasn't expecting anything to happen. Silas exited from where he was and approached me. I threw the gun behind me and lifted my arms to my side and asked "What the hell is going on?"

Silas stopped a couple of paces in front of me and said "A test to see what kind of ability you have."

"Well, if my father and mother gave me over to you, you should know everything about me." I challenged.

Silas cracked a smile and replied "Excellent, you truly are intelligent."

"Look, don't fuck with me. I just want answers!" I shot at him.

Silas' smile fell and he gave me a dead serious look. "You want answers?" I nodded "Fine, without MECH your parents wouldn't have their perfect child."

"What do you mean perfect child?"

"You were an experiment to see if genetic engineering could create a human with no errors, illnesses, and other defects." Silas explained "We created a super intelligent being in you. Why else do you think that you were able to graduate from Stanford at ten years of age?"

I looked away from Silas and contemplated what he had just told me, I was an experiment? "So for the perfect child, my parents sold my soul to you." I stated, it wasn't a question.

"You got it. In fact I want to show you something."

I looked back up at Silas and I must've had a confused look on my face because he laughed. "Don't worry boy, why would we destroy our investment in you?"

"You threatened to kill me!" I said.

Silas laughed even harder and said "We invested millions into you, we aren't going to let that investment go to waste."

"I'm confused."

"You should be. Anybody would be too if they were you. Come on kid, follow me."

I followed Silas out of the room and walked beside him as he explained to me what MECH was.

MECH had a lot of the same ideas that I had, our corrupt government, the broken system, the rich keep getting richer while the poor get poorer. Silas wanted to change all of that, he wanted to do what our fore fathers had done, overthrow an oppressive government and establish a country to truely make people equal. Silas stopped talking when we stopped in front of a huge blast door. He entered a couple of numbers into a security thing and the door opened. Silas motioned me through and my eyes widened in surprise as I saw below me a giant robot strapped to a huge operating table.

"Magnificent aren't they?" a familiar voice said.

I turned around and there was my father holding a data pad. "What is it?" I asked, I was pissed of at him.

My father raised an eyebrow at my tone, but answered the question "It's a robot, I thought that would be obvious."

"Why didn't you and mom tell me what I am!?"

My father sighed and looked at me "We wanted a perfect child, my employer offered me that chance. Your mother and I jumped on it and we didn't t tell you because we didn't want you to change your personality from caring to cold." he said.

"I understand that, but I'm still pissed." I said. I turned my attention back to the robot, it was a deep purple and black. "What's the purpose of this?" I asked without turning around.

"It's a weapon to use against the government." my father answered.

I nodded and turned to leave as the door opened for me. I saw a guard posted outside the door and I asked him directions on how to get to my room. He gave them to me and I thanked him as I walked there.

I arrived in my room and sat on the bed, I really needed to think about my position here at MECH.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III

Decision

I had been with MECH for three days now. I only left my room to go either to the gym or the mess hall. Other than that, I stayed in my room with a laptop that Silas had given me. I was in my room right now and on my laptop. I had begun to doubt MECH's true goal and figured that they wanted to be either the ruling body or just make weapons of mass destruction and sell them to the highest bidder.

I toyed with the idea of asking Silas about my suspicions, but I quickly threw it away. No, instead I'd hack into their systems and find out for myself what they were really up to.

After an hour of hacking, I finally got past the firewall. It was way thicker than I had thought it was going to be, otherwise I would've been in the system in two minutes. I felt a searing pain shoot through my head as I remembered who had taught me to hack…Sammy. I shook my head to clear the rest of the symptoms out. I reached underneath my shirt collar and brought out Sammy's cross. I was then hit hard with tribulation as I heard Sammy's voice say "Never forget your promise to me Jason."

I shook that out of my mind as well and went through MECH's files. My suspicions were correct, MECH was a terrorist group planning to build WMD. I took out my iPhone and plugged it into the computer. I downloaded everything that was important into it, then I deleted the files from MECH's mainframe for good. I was hit with another bout of pain as the memory of Sammy's death surfaced.

_A girl with long brown hair and green eyes, lay on a hospital bed. Her best friend sat beside her. "You remember when we first met Mr. Haut." the boy asked._

_Sammy cracked a smile and said "Of course, how could I? Why are you so sad Jason?"_

_"I hate seeing you like this." was my reply._

_"We've been over this before."_

_"I know, but the doctors will fix you up, don't worry Sammy." I said, tears filling my eyes._

_"We know that's not true, the tumor has gotten worse. We both know that I'm dieing, Jason."_

_The tears fell as I cried "I know, I don't want you to go. You're my best friend."_

_"Jason, I need you to promise me something." Sammy said._

_"Anything!"_

_"If you ever find yourself in a position where you can help the less fortunate, promise me that you will! Promise that if innocent people are getting hurt, that you'll do your best to protect them."_

_"I promise you Sammy. I will. I'll do what you couldn't."_

_"Thank you. That means a lot to me." the monitors attached to Sammy started to drop but Sammy only payed attention to me. "I just want you to know Jason, even though we're only thirteen, I love you." she said barely louder than a whisper. She motioned me to come closer and she pressed something into my hand. I looked down and saw her favorite necklace…her cross._

_"I love you too Sammy, but you can't give me this." I said. _

_Sammy smiled at me, "Why not? Ill give it to you. Old stories say that I will be able to talk to you when I pass on. I want to be your friend even in death." she said. _

_She leaned back against her pillows and then her monitors flatlined. I looked at her monitors in shock and I started to really break down. "No, no, no! You can't die! Come back Sammy! Please come back!" I shouted. Doctors rushed in and tried to pull me away from my best friend, I punched them away and whenever they'd try to pull me away again, I'd fight harder. "What did she do to deserve this?" I yelled at the heavens "She didn't deserve this!" _

_I felt a stinging sensation, then nothing._

I was breathing heavily now. The memory had hit me extremely hard. I wiped tears from my eyes and looked at her cross that was in my hand. "I will never forget my promise to you. I'm in a position to help, and I'll use this info to help. I just need to get to DC and give this to the Feds." I said.

I lifted the cross to my lips and kissed it. I put it back under my shirt and deleted my laptops connection to MECH's mainframe. I disconnected my iPhone from the laptop and put it in my pocket. I looked at the time and saw that it was midnight.

I left my room and headed towards the armory. I arrived and grabbed a suit of body armor, black combat boots, a dagger with a seven inch blade, an AK-47, a Glock 17, and a crap load of ammunition. I holstered the Glock at my right hip, sheathed the dagger in my right boot do that only the hilt was visible, and let the AK-47 hang around my shoulders. I was about to leave when I saw some C4. I smiled to myself and took some and the detonator, and went to where MECH was building their robot. I placed the charges and set them up. I held the detonator in my left hand as I was now looking for a way to get out of this place. I eventually found myself in the hanger.

I had flown a plane when I was twelve, took pilot lessons too. Yet, I didn't see a small plane, all I saw were F-16's and Apaches. I shrugged my shoulders and climbed into an F-16. I put on the oxygen mask and started the fighter jet. I took off and flew out of the base as I hit the detonator.

I flew for an hour before three objects appeared on my radar. Alarms went off as missiles locked onto me. I cursed and pulled up. I corkscrewed and back flipped to face my opponents. I shot the missiles down and fired my own. The missiles made contact and I saw two other F-16's go down. The third one was approaching fast and I fired my machine gun at it. All the bullets bounced off. Surprised, I fired my missiles and those connected, just as a missile connected with my left wing. I ejected and watched as my jet collided with the incoming one. I hit the button to deploy the parachute and slowly started to float back to earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV

Journey Onward

I was now frustrated with my position right now. My parachute had gotten stuck on a tree branch making me dangle fifty feet in the air. Not to mention that there was a smoldering wreck beneath me of one of the planes. I let out a frustrated sigh as I continued to just hang there.

"Wow, I'm an idiot!" I said out loud to myself. I brought my right leg up and took the knife out of it. I unsheathed the blade and cut the straps holding me in place. I sheathed the knife once I had finished and rocked the seat back and forth. I eventually got enough momentum to where I was able to swing myself up and out of the seat and onto a tree branch. I made my way down the tree and I made contact with the ground ten minutes later. _No sense in staying here…wherever here is. I should make my way to a nearby town or city, get transportation to DC and give what I've got to the Feds._I thought.

I started my trek towards civilization by going east. I knew it was east because there was moss facing north so I went right of north. I started at a walk and quickly found that the AK-47 was not going to help me out. So I ditched the gun and kept the Glock holstered at my right hip. First things first, I needed to find water. I was fine for now, but within a day or so I could be dead without it with the physical exertion that I'd be doing.

I had walked for three hours now, I could tell because of the suns position in the sky, and I had no clue where I was going. I stopped and looked around me. The trees were getting thicker, not skinnier. I frowned, where the hell am I? "I could have sworn that I was in Cali." I mumbled.

I heard a stick snap somewhere behind me, I bent down and took the knife out of my boot. Was that metal? I rolled to my right and hid by the roots. I frowned as I heard conversation.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit would you Arcee?" the voice of a teenage boy said.

"Maybe." a female voice said teasingly.

"I may not have stinger proof skin Arcee," the boy said "But in a pinch I can use my multi pocket knife and magnesium fire starter, to cook up some freeze dried Mac-N-Cheese."

"You have your tools, I have mine." the female said. A loud beeping noise was heard afterwards.

Against better judgement, I snuck a peak and nearly shit my pants in shock. A robot like I had seen at MECH was standing there but looked feminine and not as huge. I had made pipe bombs and planted them in the robot, so Silas would have to start over.

"That's odd," the female robot said "Ratchets satalite scans were accurate, but subterranean Energon deposits don't cause this type of surge."

I watched as the robot and a teenage boy, maybe close to my age, with raven colored hair walked away from me. I let out a sigh of relief as they passed from my vision. I stood up and decided to search my survival kit that was issued to all MECH personnel. There was a tent, and that was about it.

Disapointed, I walked further and decided to set up a camp. I pitched my tent in a clearing surrounded by trees. I had found a log to sit on and placed it in my tent. I sat in my tent and I used my knife to make the log into a nice stool. Satisfied with my work, I took off the body armor and massaged my ankles. I jolted upright as I heard metal hit metal. "Maybe I shouldn't camp here." I said to myself. I put the body armor back on and took down the camp. I placed the tent back into the pack that it had been in, and raced off. At this time, I didn't care where I was going or where I'd end up. I just wanted to get away.

Another three hours and I was making progress to where I wanted it to be. I was out of the trees and I felt elated to be out of the woods. That elatedness vanished when I saw that I was now in mountainous terrain. "Sheiße!" I cursed.

I looked around and I had three options of where I was. I was either in the Rockies, the Cascade Mountain Range, or the Sierra Nevada Range. I looked at a tree next to me and studied it, hard. I took my knife out once again and stabbed it into the tree. I yanked the blade out and looked at the sap that came out. I looked up at the sky and frowned as I saw the sun dipping below the mountains. I had to be in the Cascade Mountains, just because the other two ranges didn't have trees this close together. So I was either in Canada, or the U.S.

Where I was, I could care less. I pitched the tent again and layed down on the floor. I closed my eyes and did my best to get some sleep. I did not know that I was being watched.

**Unknown POV**

I had watched the boy for awhile now. He was a curious specimen to watch. He seemed to make good decisions in tight situations. I smiled as I recalled how the boy had earlier solved a dilemma when crossing a cliff and valley. The boy had found dead logs and vines and had made himself a bridge. When the boy had gotten hungry, he waited patiently for a creature from this rock to show itself. From what I've seen, the boy is a great shot with a pistol. Earth was nothing like Cybertron, yet I felt at peace here on this rock. I had to find the rest of my team before I became to attached to the boy. Trying to keep him safe from the Decepticons was hard to do when it had to be done without him noticing. From what I had seen, he was an excellent pilot from the way he took out the three Con seekers. Primus, I would protect this boy I had sworn.

The boy had been in recharge for awhile now, I was tired myself, so I slipped into recharge as well.

**Authors Note:**

**I could really use some help with naming the Autobot watching over Jason. I haven't decided if it's a she or he yet. Alt modes would be appreciated as well. **

**I would like to thank ZAFT Prime and Guest Princess of Dreams for reviewing.**

**Please PM me for Autobot name, description, age, background, earth alt mode, and personality. Can also leave suggestions by review.**

**Thanks for reading, please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V

A Time of Reckoning

I woke up early morning. I got up off the floor and exited my tent. The sun had yet to show itself over the horizon as I relieved myself. After I had finished I started a campfire to reheat some of the venison that was left over from yesterday. When I had reheated what I wanted, I chewed on it moodily as I thought about the moving, talking robot that I saw earlier.

I finished my breakfast and took down my tent and put it away. I looked around my camp sight one last time, just because it was a beautiful area. Mist rising from the ground, enveloping the mountainsides in its grey embrace. Sammy would've loved to see this place. I push that thought out of my mind and begin to climb down the mountainside.

I reached the bottom and kept walking. Why had I even gone to MECH? Wouldn't it have been easier if I had just said kill me? I shook my head to clear those depressing thoughts out of my head. I just had to count my blessings and keep moving on. "This would be so much easier if my plane hadn't gotten shot down!" I said aloud to myself.

I was lost, no denying that. Frustrated, I drew my knife and threw it into a tree stump ten feet away from me. The blade stuck into the stump quivering and I stated at it in pure loathing. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?" I said aloud to myself.

I walked over to th tree stump and pulled my knife out of it. I wiped the sap off of the blade in the grass. I heard a branch snap somewhere around me, I instinctively drew my Glock and looked around me. I could hear footsteps slowly approaching me. I sheathed the knife and lowered myself into a crouch. The footsteps stopped and then I heard nothing.

Confused, I stood up and there was a frown displayed on my face. I shook my head and kept walking. I couldn't see the sun from where I was at, so I had no clue for how long I had been walking. I heard a crick or something so I walked over to it. I knelt by the crick and was happy when I saw that it was running water. That meant it was safe for me to drink. I cup my hands together and take a greedy sip. I kept drinking until I quenched my thirst.

Satisfied, I wiped my mouth with the back of my right hand and stood up. I took a deep breath and smelt something burning. I furrowed my brow and looked around. There wasn't smoke, so how could there be something burning? I turned around and started walking back towards the path I had been walking on earlier. I got onto it and started walking the way I had before I had gotten sidetracked by water.

The sun had now just revealed itself to my eyes, I measured the distance between the sun and the horizon, I had two hours before the sun went down. I made a conscious decision to keep walking until I couldn't see. I figured that if someone or something was following me, they would have a hard time doing that at night.

The sunset was a magnificent sight to see. The sun setting behind the mountains and casting a purple, pink, and red hue across the area. It was breathtaking. I was almost out of the mountains now and that made me extremely happy. My legs were protesting my march, but at an early age I had been drilled into convincing myself that I could push past barriers and trick my body into continuing. The sun was now gone replaced by the moon and the stars. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light change before I continued.

I waited maybe close to ten minutes before I could see outlines and shapes of trees, rocks, and other things. I took that as a que and continued to work my way out of the mountains and onto a flat surface. After quite some time of walking, I finally did get out of the mountains. I allowed a small victory smile to appear on my face, but then I wiped off…I still had to find a mode of transportation to get to DC.

I did my best to walk in a straight path and stay on course, but in all reality that's never going to happen. I stayed as straight as I could in the darkness, and kept walking until the sun rose over the horizon behind me. I finally stopped and found myself by a paved road. I pitched my tent and went inside. I layed down on the floor and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to the sound of a car horn blaring in front of my tent. The sun was out, so I could see a lot of silhouettes of people and cars. I clicked the safety of my Glock off, just in case, and exited the tent. I squinted as the light hit my eyes and I heard guns being brought up and aimed at me. My eyes finally adjusted and I looked at the men and women surrounding me. "Umm... Hi?" I prompted uneasily.

A man stepped forward, he was African American, six foot three, and two hundred and thirty pounds of muscle. "Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine." I said.

The man looked at me critically, but said "Agent Jamal Jennings, CIA. Now, what is yours?"

"My name is Jason." I said.

"Jason what?" the man asked.

"That I won't tell. Why have you confronted me?"

"The US Air Force had reports of four F-16 fighter jets flying over this area. All four went down. No bodies were found, which is a little odd. There was no evidence of the pilots ejecting. And you, Jason, are here close to twenty miles away from the crash sight and are armed with a suit of body armor." Agent Jennings said.

"Ok, I get that. But I need to get to Langley or DC pronto." I said urgently.

"Why?"

"I have some valuable information that I believe you can use."

Agent Jennings looked at me with doubt and studied me very closely. "Then come with us." he said.

"I will. What about my tent?"

Jennings signaled with his hand and behind me a car ran over my tent. "There, now let's go."

Agent Jennings came to trust me, but his companions seemed uneasy about my body armor. I asked Agent Jennings about it and he remained quiet for a long time.

"My comrades are uneasy around you because you wear a terrorist groups armor." Agent Jennings said.

"What group is that?" I asked, even though I had my suspicions.

"They call themselves MECH. But my superior General Bryce will want to talk to you about it."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Carson City, Nevada."

"Great… Nevada." I muttered.

"What was that?" Agent Jennings asked confused.

"Nothin. Just talking to myself."

From there I stayed silent as the convoy of cars drove onward. I really started to think about what I had gotten myself into now.

**Unknown POV:**

"What do you mean there was a human?" my commander asked me.

Optimus Prime looked at me with a great curiosity and disapointment as I explained to him about the boy I had seen.

"He took out three Decepticon seekers?" the Prime asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And you lost sight of him?"

"Yes, sir. He didn't follow his pattern of recharging when the sun went down. I'm guessing he grew suspicious of something following him and went on through the night." I answered.

"Well Nightshade, what can we do?"

"That's the thing, sir. The Cons are looking for revenge. The kid isn't safe." I said.

"How old do you think he is, in human years?"

"Seventeen at most, sixteen at least."

"Basically your equivalent in age?"

I nodded. Other Bots seemed to always wonder how I could act more mature than my age at some points, and how I was the total opposite of my twin brother. "I need to get an alt form for this rock. But in the mean time, if I have your leave, I'll be in my quarters." I said.

Optimus nodded that I had his leave. I took it and went to my new permanent residence here in this abandoned missile silo.

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you to Guest: Princess of Dreams for reading and reviewing.**

**I have the name figured out for my Autobot, but I need an alt form. If anybody could help with that, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Please Read and Review, the reviews keep me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI

Meetings of Importance

The convoy I was in pulled into what seemed like a National Guard Armory, minus all of the National Guard people. The vehicles stopped outside the entrance and I was told to get out. I followed Agent Jennings into the building and down a corridor. We walked to the end of the corridor and took a right into a room. The door shut and the lights turned on.

In the now lit room, there was a desk with a bunch of papers, a laptop, and a desk lamp. Behind the desk sat a man with a bushy mustache and thinning hair. In front of the desk was another desk chair. The man looked at Jennings and me, and said "Agent Jennings, you're dismissed."

Agent Jennings snapped a salute and exited the room. The man waited for awhile before he motioned for me to take a seat in the chair across from him. I sat down in the chair nervously and the man leaned forward on the desk, put his elbows on the desk, folded his hands together, and put his chin on his hands. The man studied me for quite some time. I shifted uneasily beneath his gaze. "I understand that you have something to share with me. I am General Bryce, I cannot tell you what division I work for in the government, but I will ask for your help." the man said.

"I'm Jason, I don't want to divulge my last name just yet, but I have an iPhone that I downloaded important things into from a group called MECH." I said.

"You don't need to tell me what your last name is Rivord, your parents are spies for us in MECH." General Bryce said.

I looked at him in shock and my mouth dropped. "Ummm, okay. Is there anything else that I should know?" I asked.

"The real reason my men went out looking for you, you parents contacted me and told me that MECH had conscripted you and that you disappeared after three days. So, that's the real reason my men were out looking." the General said.

"Alright." I said as I brought up my right hand and massaged my forehead "I hacked into MECH's mainframe on my last night there, I downloaded everything I could into my iPhone here, and deleted the rest from the mainframe. I also put a virus into their system that will eventually force them to create a new system and start from scratch." I handed my iPhone to General Bryce and sat there looking at my hands.

"How would you like to work for my department?" the General asked me.

I looked up at him in surprise, "I'd love to. I have a promise to an old friend, and if I can make a difference…I'll help." I said.

"Good. You see, since you graduated from Stanford and majored in Engineering, Science, Automotives, and in Math, you'll be working on some very top secret things." the General said as he stood up. I followed suit and together he and I walked out of the room. We went straight ahead and to an elevator.

General Bryce hit a couple of buttons and the door opened, and we went in. The elevator shot down and kept going down. It eventually stopped and the General and I exited the compartment. My mouth once again fell as I beheld what was before me. It was a massive laboratory that held everything that I could've dreamed about. General Bryce led me down a flight of stairs and to a lab desk.

"This is your lab." the General said "You have free reign on what you want to work on down here. All of the best technology is at your disposal, use it well."

"Thank you, sir. I will." I stammered.

The General smiled at me and left me to my happy place. On my desk was an envelope that was strangely addressed to me. I opened it and saw that there was blu-prints to a flying car, a shield that was bullet proof from any calibre, and a device that could shrink the shield into an armband. "This is amazing." I said to myself.

I didn't know what I wanted to start on, but I quickly made my decision to work on the flying car. I took those blu-prints and walked over to another desk and spread the prints out. I whistled in appreciation. The design called for any type of car, but where the back wheels were that was the tricky part. The back wheels had to fold up and out to the sides. The wings were to be attatched underneath the car and fold up. I took another look at the part for the wings and if I was going to build this thing, I'd need to find a way to build a repulsion system to fly it. I shook my head and sat down in a chair.

I leaned back in the chair and I found a pager to General Bryce. The General answered and I told him that I needed a jet engine down here. He didn't ask why or what for, he just said that one would arrive in about an hour.

The engine arrived and I took it apart. I looked at all the details and made note of them in a black college ruled notebook. I simply had to find a way to take all of the components and shrink them down. That shouldn't take too long. I immediately got to work and started fabricating two small internal combustion chambers. Jet engines usually consist of parts that use a rotary air compressing turbine. The sonic jets, that's what I was going to build, they have roughly the same design but utilize high-bypass turbofan engines. That was what I planned to use.

As for the wings, I needed to find a way to be able to compress them down and have them fold, similar to the way a birds wings fold. That was going to be more tricky than the engine itself.

After three days of working, I had successfully built the two miniature jet engines. I had started on the wings now and they were actually easier than I had originally thought. I just had to make aerodynamic wings, and place hydraulic pins in certain places. That took me three hours. I made a control panel that could open and close the wings and I put all the necessary circuitry into it. On the same control panel, I put a different section on that controlled the jet engines. Those I had made so that if I put them into a car, where most likely they'd be in the trunk area, they could activate and move out, or deactivate and move in. I was pleased with my work. All I needed now was a car.

It was now the tenth of September, and I had now gotten a car to test the mechanics of the engines and wings. I put everything in their correct places and checked three times to make sure everything matched the diagrams. I got inside the car and started the car engine. I took a deep breath and activated the jet engines and turned around to look out the back window of the Prius that General Bryce had given me, and watched as the two engines slid out and into place. I smiled, there was no better feeling than to watch that work. I activated the wings and watched as the wings unfolded and the tires moved to accommodate for the wings. The tires were on top of the wings, and everything seemed perfect. This was my third try of the day to see if I could actually fly this thing.

The lab that General Bryce had given me was big enough to fly the car inside. I took another deep breath and pushed the gas petal. I closed my eyes and I started the jet engines. I drove forward and I pictured myself taking off. I finally got the courage to see if I had succeeded or failed. I looked out the window and saw that I was actually flying the car! I had done it.

Ecstatic, I flew the car around for a bit before I landed. I shut everything down and exited the car. I walked over to the camera that I had recording my every attempt, and shut that off as well. Suppressing my merriment, I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair behind it. I downloaded the videos into the computer I had in front of me and sent them to General Bryce. Satisfied, I closed my eyes and drifted off into the promising embrace of slumber. I didn't know that my video would be sent out to an interested party.

**Nightshade's POV at the Autobot Base**

I still couldn't believe that I had failed the kid. What if he had gotten killed, or worse the Cons had him. I suppressed a shudder and exited my quarters. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had all left to take their charges home. I didn't want to show myself to them, because them seeing me the way I am without an alt mode to make my armor complete, I didn't want to scare em.

I walked over to Ratchet at the main computer and watched as he typed away. "Can I help you Nightshade?" Ratchet asked in his gruff voice.

"No, I just need an alt mode and with my form, I don't think that I'd be able to have any type of car or plane." I said.

"I know, that's why I sent an inquirery to General Bryce about a vehicle that could suit you."

"Fowler's superior." I groaned "Come on Ratch, that's alittle low."

Ratchet didn't answer me, he just pulled up a file that had been sent to him and opened it. I watched as a teenaged boy was working on two jet engines and wings. I stared at the screen awestruck as he attatched them to a Prius and tried to fly it. He failed two times, but on the third he succeeded. I stated at the boy, because he was the one that the Cons were trying to get.

Ratchet seemed to sense my spark beat rising as I watched, because after the video stopped he scanned me. "What's wrong Nightshade?" the medic asked.

"That's him." I gasped, "That's the boy I had been watching over."

"Well, he's in safe hands with the government." Optimus said as he must've been entering the room as I said that.

Ratchet and I turned to face our commander and I was uneasy about the boy being in government hands. "What's the boys name?" I asked my leader.

"Jason Roy Rivord. Age seventeen." Optimus answered me.

"Oh, he did all of that," I motioned at the video behind me "At seventeen? That's young by human standards, is it not?"

"It is. You see Nightshade, General Bryce sent me Jason's records. Jason graduated from a human college called Stanford at the age of ten. He'd mastered at least ten forms of martial arts by the age of thirteen, and from what you've told me, he's an excellent pilot and a very good shot." Optimus said.

"Is there a way for us to get that type of alt form that he created to me?" I asked.

"There is, but I assume that you don't want a Prius." Ratchet said.

I turned to face the medic and I had a huge smile on my face, "You've got that right, Doc." I said.

Ratchet sighed and asked "What car form do you want downloaded?"

"I'm thinking a 2013 Dodge Viper." I said with a smirk.

"It'll be downloaded along with the schematics of the flight mode." Ratchet said.

Three minutes later, Ratchet had me hooked up to the computer and was downloading all of the schematics of the Viper and the flight mode. It took five minutes before everything downloaded into my system. Ratchet unhooked me and I transformed into the Viper. The Viper had a solid black body, but had some red mixed in there as well. The wheels were red as well. I transformed back into my bipedal mode and looked at my completed armor satisfied. My arms were black and had red on the forearms, my legs were all black, except for my feet which were red, and my torso was black and red. My helm was all black and my retractable face plate was red. On my back were my swords, the crossed and formed an X on my back. My hands transformed into my guns, and folded on my back beneath the sword sheaths, were the wings. My feet I could interchange them from actual feet, or I could have them be the rockets/jet engines.

I nodded my thanks to Ratchet and went back to my quarters. I sat on my berth and thought that my father, Tracks would be pleased with my alt mode choice. It was from him that I had gotten the ability to fly as well. I went into recharge and my last conscious thought was that I needed to get to Jason before the Decepticons.

**Authors Note:**

**For Nightshade's alt mode I would like to thank Storyteller 36 for giving me that idea. To ZAFT Prime, your idea of making Nightshade a Seeker was tempting and it influenced me to use Storyteller 36's idea more to use so that Nightshade could fly.**

**I would like to thank Storyteller 36, ZAFT Prime, and Guest: Princess of Dreams for reviewing. Your reviews help me continue writing.**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VII

Encounters of the Strangest Kind Pt. 1

I woke up on my own accord this time. I was still in my lab, but I could care less. I had done something that no one else has been able to accomplish, making a flying car! Now I wanted to work on that shield. But something that was truly bulletproof, that was going to be hard to find.

Three hours later, I was fully awake and pondering this problem. General Bryce exited the elevator and approached me. He tapped me on my right shoulder and I looked up from the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Yes General?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you're coming along." the General said.

"I need to find a metal that is truly bulletproof, or a substance that is truly bulletproof. I just can't find one." I explained.

"What about adamantium?"

I looked at the General and said "Seriously General? I'm not a little kid. That doesn't exist, Stan Lee made it up when he began writing his comics."

"No, Stan Lee's the one who discovered adamantium. He gave all of it over to the division that I am currently head of, and used it as a metal in his comics." General Bryce said.

"Right, and JR Tolkien was a Ringwraith." I retorted.

General Bryce let out a sigh and sat down across from me. "Adamantium is real. It's in this very room. All you have to do is look." he said.

"I've been around the lab and this room like a million times, I have never seen such a metal." I responded.

"I never said that it was out in the open. Follow me kid." General Bryce said as he stood up.

I let out a groan as I followed suit and walked behind him as he led me to a huge vault that I couldn't open.

"You can't be serious?" I asked the General.

"Oh I am, boy." he replied.

"But that would explain why I couldn't find your 'precious' metal."

The vault opened and I was left looking at rock that was all black. Tons of it. The rock was stacked all the way up to the top of the vault, which was thirty feet in the air. "I stand corrected, it does exist." I whispered, awestruck.

"It bonds with steel to make a truly bulletproof item." the General said.

"Is it light weight?" I asked.

"It can be."

"If I make a bulletproof shield, how heavy will it be?"

"How big will the shield be, and how thick?"

"About the size of a riot shield, which is two feet by three feet." I said.

"Judging by the order in which you opened that file, you're also planning on making it able to contract into the size of an arm band."

"Yeah,"

"The weight would be roughly anywhere from seven to ten pounds."

"That's not to bad."

"I'll leave you to your own vices here."

"Thank you, sir."

An hour later, I had started a forge to liquefy the adamantium. I created a rectangular shaped mold to pour the liquid metal into once it was liquified. It took seven hours for the adamantium to liquefy. Once it did, I poured it into the shield molding that I had created.

I watched as the molten metal flowed into the mold and took shape. Exhausted from the days work, I went to bed and let the metal cool.

The next morning, I was up and ready to see if the shield would work. I walked over to the mold and I cut the mold off of the shield. I lifted the shield and set it on a table in front of me. General Bryce had given me all types of guns to use. I fired one shot each, and wasn't disapointed when the shield didn't break. It was big and cumbersome though. But an idea formed in my mind. What if I could make a blend of adamantium and polycarbonates? It would be light weight, and durable.

Over the course of the next two hours I went to work getting the polycarbonate materials and breaking small chunks of adamantium rock that I needed to make my shield. I made a similar mold to the one I had made earlier, but this time I made it do that I could just lift the shield out instead of destroying the mold. Seven hours later, the polycarbonate-adamantium blend was ready to be put into the mold. I poured the blend into the mold and watched as the liquid flowed into position. In the middle of the shield, I put two small titanium alloy handles in so that once the blend cooled, the handles would be in place already. It was a long, sweaty process, but in the end, I had finished.

Three hours later, I pulled the shield out of the mold and placed it next to the pure adamantium shield. The polycarbonate-adamantium shield was see-through, but it had weird designs of swirls and vortexes of grey in it. I fired all of the different types of guns and ammunitions I could onto that shield. It did not break, crack, or show signs of any structural damage. It was way more lighter than the other shield. Now, I just had to find a way to make this thing shrink.

I was once again sitting in my chair when General Bryce came back downstairs to see me. "I see that you've completed two tasks that were in that envelope already." he said in amazement.

I turned to face him and said "The third one is impossible. There is no way that a device like this suggests."

"It's already been made."

"What?"

"Your mother made it." General Bryce said as he extended an armband.

I took it and it was made of leather and had a symbol that looked like an eagle in flight on it. The General motioned for me to put it on, so I slipped it onto my left forearm and raised my eyebrows.

"Go on, get up." he said "Walk over to whatever shield you like and press the eagle."

I let out a sigh but did what he asked. I walked over to the polycarbonate-adamantium blended shield and pressed the eagle. I watched in bewilderment as a green light rose out of the eagle and absorbed the shield. The light vanished and I looked over at General Bryce in shock. "How... What... Damn." I stammered.

The General smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Press the eagle again." he said gently.

I did, and watched as the armband transformed into my shield that I had made. "How is this possible?" I asked.

"Only your mother knows. She hasn't told anyone. I've looked over some more of your records and you've got a really good shot."

I blushed, I had never received a complement like that before. "Thank you, sir." I said.

"But, I found something interesting. You are a master archer, and a gunman, yet you don't own any."

"I don't really care for killing things."

"That's a lie. You were an avid hunter. Your father took you on multiple hunting trips. You always got the best deer, bear, elk, whatever you were hunting. Why don't you have any weapons if you're this skilled?"

"Because, I wanted to look after my younger brothers. I didn't want them to live the life I had. I wanted them to have their own identities." I snapped.

"Ah, but would you like to own one?"

"Not a gun. I don't want guns anymore."

"So a bow?"

"Compound."

"It'll be done. But first you should go back to Jasper."

"Why?"

"Well, not as yourself. But as to why, your family does miss you. We can find a host family for you, but that's totally up to you."

I pondered this for awhile before I looked back at the General. "How can I go back, see my family, yet be a different person?" I asked.

"I never said that you would see your family, just that they'd see you." was the answer I got.

"So what's my alias going to be?"

"James Drivor, age seventeen. You have a bank account in that name, it has three million dollars in it."

I was stunned. Three million dollars! "How did I get that much money?" I asked.

The General smiled at me and said "Your parents' jobs and your own."

"Ok, how am I going to get to Jasper, and how will I know my 'host family'?"

"We retrieved your Buell, and your host family will be waiting for you at a place called the K.O. Burger."

"A fast food place…great."

"You leave in an hour."

I just left Carson City, and already I felt strangely vulnerable. I had a strange sensation of being followed. I quickly shook that sensation off and continued my ride to Jasper. After an hour and a half, I arrived back in Jasper. I rode until I found the K.O. Burger and pulled into the parking lot.

I shut the Buell off and took off my helmet.

General Bryce had dyed my hair to a brown color, and he placed something in my eyes, like colored contacts but they weren't contacts, that changed my eyes green.

I sat in the parking lot for five minutes before a white four door sedan pulled into the parking space next to me. A woman with raven black hair, blue eyes, and a caring smile on her face stepped out from the drivers side. On the other side a teenage boy that looked vaguely familiar, stepped out. Where had I seen him before? He had raven black hair, and blue eyes. The woman stepped forward and extended her right hand.

I shook it, and she introduced herself. "I'm June Darby and this is my son Jack."

"James." I replied.

"So, will you follow us on your motorcycle?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, lead the way and I'll follow." I answered.

I put my helmet back on and restarted the Buell. The Darby's got into their car and drove out of the parking lot. I followed behind them. We arrived at the house that was going to be my home for awhile. The house was a single story house that was brown and had a garage attatched to the main house building.

I stopped next to the sedan and shut the Buell down. I put the kickstand up and took off my riding gear. The Darby's walked to the front door and I followed. Inside was nothing too special, three bedroom house with a full bath, living room, kitchen, and dining room. I was shown to a third bedroom and I thanked Mrs. Darby and closed the door as she left.

I sat down on the bed and let out a sigh of frustration. I heard a knock on the door and I said "Come in, it's open."

Jack stepped through the door and looked at me curiously. "How are you?" he asked, probably just to strike up a conversation.

"I'm alright. I have things on my mind right now that I cannot forget." I replied.

"That's a nice necklace. Who gave it to you?"

My face hardened at that question and I looked away from Jack. "It was given to me by a friend of mine." I answered as I put the necklace back under the shirt.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to go into a touchy subject." Jack apologized.

I waved it off, "Not your fault. You should get some rest, you have school tomorrow."

"So do you."

I shook my head. "I graduated from college at ten years old. I don't think high school will teach me anything. Plus I need to get some things while you're at school."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I got off the bed and went down onto the floor. I did some stretches, and then started my workout. I hammered out one hundred push-ups and didn't allow my body to recover as I flipped onto my back and did one hundred crunches. I quickly went through that rotation for three minutes before my body just collapsed on me. It was approximately 06:00 in the morning so I thought no one would be awake. I only had Sammy's necklace, a pair of boxers, and my sleeping shorts on, as I walked out of my room. I had brought protein shakes on my way here to Jasper, and had out them in the fridge. I took one out of the fridge and heard a gasp of surprise behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw June standing there already in what seemed to be scrubs (nurse wear). "Ummm, hi?" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Good morning." June said as she studied my exposed torso "I didn't think that you'd be up this early."

I shrugged and opened my protein shake. I drank it and suppressed a shudder as I tasted that stuff. "I have a routine that I like to keep in order." I said.

"Ah. Well I'll be at work until seven. If you need anything call my number, it's on the fridge."

"Thank you, I will." I said. I walked passed June and went back to my room and collected a new pair of boxers, jeans, and a black tee.

I exited my room and entered the bathroom. I took a warm shower to wash the sweat away and after my shower, I watched television. I was watching the news when Jack rolled out of bed, ate breakfast, and then said goodbye as he left for school.

I shut the television off and went back to my room and grabbed my riding gear. I donned the riding gear and exited the house. June had given me a key to use, so I locked the house. I walked up to my Buell and took the keys out of my leather jacket. I started the engine and listened to it purr for a bit. I was just going for a ride, that's all.

I backed myself out of the driveway and turned the bike towards the street. I gunned it out of the driveway and rode down the street. I followed the street until a car dealership caught my eye. I pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine of my motorcycle. I took my helmet off and approached a black and red Dodge Viper.

"Can I help you?" I heard a deep voice behind me ask.

I turned around and saw an African American male standing there. He wore a suit that was lazily applied, the tie wasn't straight, and well, he had a beer gut. "Actually, yes. I'm looking to buy a car, you think you can help me out." I said.

The man nodded, "Of course, Mister…"

"Drivor. Your name would be…"

"William Fowl."

I nodded, "How much for the Viper here?" I asked.

"Ninety-five thousand dollars." was my answer.

"Holy shit." I mumbled "Never mind then. I'll just go around browsing until I find something I can afford." I said louder.

I walked away from Fowl and the Viper. I didn't notice that Fowl went to talk to the Viper.

**Nightshade's POV**

"Fowler." I hissed as the boy walked away.

Agent Fowler turned to face me and walked over to me. "What is it Nightshade?"

"I need to protect that boy. How can I do that if you can't find a way to get him to buy me!?" I hissed.

"Oh, umm I hadn't thought of that. But how can I lower the price, and to what?" Fowler asked.

"Lower it to fifty thousand. I'm pretty sure that's what he'd buy me for."

"Why do you have to protect him?"

"Don't you see those three cars over there?" I waited as Fowler looked before I continued "Those are Cons! They've been following him for days."

"But why?"

"Didn't General Bryce tell you anything about that kid?"

"That's Rivord?"

"Duh."

"Crud. I'll be back."

I watched as Fowler approaches the kid and talked to him while gesturing at me. The kid raised an eyebrow and listened throughout the thing. He finally nodded and shook Fowler's right hand. They went inside and I was officially "sold".

The kid came out with keys and opened my drivers side door. He got in and started me. It felt weird having a human driving me. It felt extremely odd.

**Jason's POV**

I drove my new car out of the dealership, but I felt bad leaving my motorcycle behind. That had been part of the deal to lower the price. I had a Dodge Viper for crying out loud. It was sick! The interior was so frickin amazing, the black and red leather seats. I pulled back in at the Darby's house and tried to shut the engine off and get out. I ended up being locked in.

"What the hell?" I said. I turned the engine back on and a control panel slipped out of the dashboard and took a rest by the arm rest. I looked at it in shock…it was the same control panel that I had made!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter VIII

Encounters of the Strangest Kind Pt. 2

I looked at the control panel and I got goose bumps. How could my project have ended up here? What the hell was going on? I also noticed a new button added to the mix, it said guns. I recalled the guys name at the dealership, William Fowl, aka Agent William Fowler.

"General Bryce, you son of a bitch." I cursed. He couldn't trust me could he? Yet he had this car made for me. At least, that's what I suspected.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw three black and purple cars. I cocked my head to the side and froze once I saw find pop out of the hoofs. "Shit!" I swore. I hit the gas and pulled out of the driveway. I sped onto the highway and out of Jasper. The control panel was in my peripheral vision. Screw it. I thought as I hit the button to deploy the wings. The wings deployed, and I activated the jet engines. I took off and escaped the physco cars.

All of a sudden, I hear the sounds of missiles. I looked out the back window, and saw three missiles flying towards me. I performed a barrel roll like I had earlier, but this time I kept going straight. The missiles were probably homing missiles, so they had to follow my every movement. The missiles came closer and closer together, until they hit each other and blew up.

I stopped barrel rolling and pulled up. I flipped myself around and faced the incoming jets. They looked exactly like the three other F-16's that had attatched me earlier. The button that said guns caught my attention now. "Might as well." I muttered.

I punched the button and watched as two guns, but no ammunition popped out of the hood. A panel on the steering wheel slid away and revealed triggers. I hit the triggers and watched as blue shots flew out of the muzzles of the guns. One plane went down. I went into a corkscrewing dive and watched in the rear view mirror as I was followed. I blinked as purple shots flew past me. I pulled up and stalled the engine as I rotated back around to face the jets. I once again went trigger happy and watched as my blue shots connected. The other two planes went down as I shot up into the sky past them.

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in my chair. Something was still bothering me though. How could I breath at this speed and at this altitude without an oxygen mask? I shook that out of my mind and focused on landing this.

After I had landed, I once again tried to get out. I was still locked in. I cursed and slammed my hands against the steering wheel in frustration. Here I was just sitting in the middle of the Nevada desert, and locked in a car. "This is just fantastic." I grumbled. Something in the distance caught my eye. I took a closer look and I saw the three cars I had lost on the highway approaching. They were about a hundred feet away when they started to do something.

"Oh my god." I whispered as the cars transformed into giant robots. I let out a yelp of surprise as suddenly, the door unlocked and I was thrown out.

The Viper transformed into a robot just like the others had, but instead of being threatening towards me, it was threatening towards the others. It's back was to me, but I saw on its back were two swords sheathed forming and X, and below those were the wings folded up. The color scheme was exactly the way it had been on the car. The robot drew it's swords and took a defensive position. One of the other three robots stepped forward and said in a menacing voice "Give us the boy, and we'll let you walk away in one piece."

"Umm, Excuse me." I yelled.

Surprised, all four robots looked at me with weird expressions.

"Yeah, hi there." I said, "Why don't you just leave me alone and go kill yourselves?"

The robot that stood in front of me chuckled, but the other three gave me death looks. Their hands disappeared and were replaced with guns. "Oh, unwise." I said.

The four robots charges each other and it was like watching a movie, but being there. The black and red robot, it moved so gracefully, and with power as it dispatched and killed the other three robots. I stared at the entire thing with my mouth unhinged. This was freaking incredible! Instead of oil as I suspected, the robots bled a blue substance.

The fight ended and the black and red robot advanced towards me. It wiped the blades clean and sheathed them. Then it knelt in front of me. The eyes were blue, gentle and non threatening. "Are you alright?" it asked me. The voice sounded like a cocky teenager, yet not so cocky.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wigged out, but fine. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?" I questioned.

The robot looked away and then back at me, "It'd be easier if my Commander explained things." it said.

"Alright, as long as I can get answers I'm ok." I said.

"Yeah, I have the boy. I need a ground bridge." there was a pause, "No I haven't explained anything.…Alright, alright just sent the damn thing."

I stared at the robot in confusion after that conversation. "Are you mental?" I asked carefully.

The robot looked at me in shock, it then got an exasperated look in its face. "No I'm not insane. I was having a conversation with the doctor." it said.

I looked at it skeptically but didn't say anything. It transformed into the Viper again and opened the drivers side door. "Well? Are you going to get in or not?" it asked.

"I'm comin. I just had to wrap my mind around that." I said as I advanced to the car. I got in and watched as a swirling green vortex appeared in front of us, and we drove through.

After the green vortex, transforming cars, and the fact that I was an experiment, I didn't think anything could really surprise me anymore. I was wrong. I looked at the room that the robot and I had just entered and I was amazed. The door opened and I got out. The robot transformed once more, and I watched as a white and orange robot with blue eyes along with a robot that was red and blue, with blue eyes entered the main room here. The white and orange robot looked like a medic, since it had what looked like a heart rate monitor line running across the sides of its arms. The red and blue robot approached me and knelt in front of me.

"Hi there." I said "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Jason Roy Rivord?" the robot asked in a deep baritone voice.

"In the flesh." I said. "You are?"

"Optimus Prime, commander of the Autobots."

"Well, Optimus Prime, can you tell me what's goin on?"

"Of course, you see the Decepticons want you because of what you've built. The flying car for example. They want to utilize your brain for their twisted pleasures." Optimus Prime said "Not to mention you've killed six of their Seekers."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"The jets you destroyed." the red and black robot said.

"Oh."

"You see, we are aliens from the planet Cybertron. We have been fighting a war for millennia. The war eventually destroyed our home, and we found a new one on Earth." Optimus Prime said.

"Who's this 'we'?" I asked.

"The Autobots and the Decepticons."

"How do I know that you aren't a Decepticon?" I challenged.

"Because, if I were, you'd be dead."

"Oh. Got it. Autobots good, Decepticons bad."

"For your own protection, you will be assigned a guardian."

"I take it black and red behind me." I said.

Optimus looked at me in surprise, so I said "It only makes sense. He's the one that brought me here, he's the one that has watched me. And if you know of my incident with the three jets besides today, he's probably been stalking me."

"Well, I can see why you graduated from college at ten." Optimus said "Yes, Nightshade is your guardian."

I turned around and looked at the robot behind me. "Nightshade, huh." I looked over his body "Good name, it suits you."

Optimus introduced Ratchet, the medic. There were also three other Autobots, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. They had charges of their own. If I stuck around for the day, I'd get to meet them. So, I opted to remain here. Nightshade showed me around the base, and explained more about why the Autobots were here.

"Nightshade?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you can fly and drive yourself, why did you have me drive and fly myself?" I asked.

Nightshade chuckled, "I watched you take down the 'Con seekers when you had your jet. I wanted to experience it firsthand on how well you could actually fly, or if it was a fluke when you took out the Seekers."

"Ah. You have any family?"

"Only one that's alive, and a cousin."

"What's your siblings, or patents name?"

"My brothers name is Nightblaze. He's colored like me, except instead of the red, he has yellow. He's my younger brother."

"What about your cousin?"

"I don't like talking about him, but his name is Barricade…He's a Decepticon."

I wouldn't want to talk about my family if they were fighting on the opposite side of me either.

"What about you? I've read your file and it says you have a family." Nightshade stated.

"I was never close to my parents. My younger brothers are whom I'm close to. They are the only ones who can cheer me up on a bad day. They've been a good thing for me ever since…" I paused.

"Ever since what?" Nightshade prodded.

"Ever since my best friend died almost four years ago." I exhaled.

"Oh. Well, I think you should meet the others with me."

"No, it's better if I don't get attachments."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got a text from General Bryce. He wants me to be a spy or something along those lines for his division. Special Ops if you will."

"And that makes you think that you can't get close to people?" Nightshade asked in shock.

"No, I don't want to lose people again. If I die, I don't want them to feel that loss." I replied.

"But, war is filled with loss. You should know that. War takes chances."

"I don't want to bring the others into the war I'll be fighting! That's why!" I snapped.

"What are you talking about? I'm a bit confused here."

I was about to reply, but I stopped when I noticed that there were now spectators. "Scrap." I swore.

Nightshade turned around and saw what I saw, three Autobots, and three humans. One looked Japanese, another looked twelve or thirteen and had glasses, and the last one was Jack.

"James?" Jack questioned.

I face palmed and muttered a few choice cursed into the palm. I shook my head slowly and thought, great. I finally looked up and grimaced as I recognized the female Autobot. She looked at me funny.

"Great, wasn't there another one of you?" I asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Forest about almost ten days ago. I saw you Jack and you...umm"

"Arcee." she said.

"Yeah, I saw you and Arcee in the woods. You said you were looking for Energon."

Arcee and well everybody looked at me stunned. "What?" I asked.

"What did you see?" Arcee asked.

"Just you and Jack. I was in my tent when I heard metal hit metal. Then nothing."

"You're the human I saved?"

"Apparently. But enough about that. Jack, my real name isn't James, it's Jason. So nice to meet you all."

I was then introduced to Bulkhead, and his charge Miko, that child could out talk an auctioneer. I also met Bumblebee and his charge Raf. Raf liked computers like I did. Apparently, Raf knew how to hack as well. I didn't tell anyone that I knew how. I just learned about the others and their interests.

After quite some time, Arcee, Jack, Nightshade, and myself had to go back home. I felt at peace meeting the other kids. I was the oldest one there, but it was good having kids my age around me again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter IX

What the?

Jack and I were sitting in my room and staring at one another. "So, your mom doesn't know about the Autobots?" I asked.

"No. I prefer to keep it that way. She worries about me enough as it is." Jack said "Could you just come to school as James?"

I sighed and thought about it. It had felt good to be with other kids my age, so why not? "Yeah, I'll show up tomorrow." I said.

Jack got this big smile on his face. I smiled back, I genuinely liked Jack and his mom. I was about to say something when my iPhone rang. I picked it up off the dresser. The caller I.D. said the number was Unknown. I answered "Hello?"

"Jason, this is General Bryce." came the Generals voice.

"Sir," I said.

"I have grim news for you." my heart sped up "Your parents…"

"What about my parents?" I demanded. I was starting to get scared.

I heard a sigh come from the General "Your parents are dead."

I didn't want to believe him, I wanted to challenge that, but I knew in my heart they were gone. Tears rolled down my face and I was feeling a great sorrow that I hadn't felt since Sammy died.

"How?" I managed to get out.

"An accident at the labs. One of the projects MECH was working on, it didn't end up going well. Both of your parents died."

"What about Jon and James?" I asked.

"They're safe. They are both in government custody."

"What!?" I yelled. Jack looked at me oddly. I had totally forgotten that he was in here with me. I motioned for him to leave, and Jack just nodded and left. "What the hell are they doing there?"

"Jason, there's a lot you don't understand. You were the perfect child, but the twins.…"

"What about the twins!?" I demanded.

"They are the opposite of what you are. MECH made you so that you'd be super smart, super fit, and in a way stronger than a man aught to be. The twins, they're made for brute force."

"How do you know this? What did my parents agree to?"

"MECH did this one without your parents consent or knowing. The twins are made to follow orders given to then by their superiors."

"Is there a way to stop that? To make them normal?" I asked out of desperation.

"There is, but I don't think you want to hear that right now."

"TELL ME, DAMN IT! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON!" I roared.

There was silence for a few seconds. "The only way to help your brothers is by putting them into a medically induced coma. Then, surgeons go in and take the tumor Silas placed in them out. If we don't, they'll die at thirteen."

After General Bryce said that, I immediately made a connection between Sammy's death and what was going on with the twins. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt by MECH or Silas. "Do it." I said "Get it out of them." I then hung up and sat down on my bed. I held my head in my hands and I cried.

The next morning came and my grief had transformed into rage. I wanted to kill Silas, I wanted to make him suffer for what he had done. But first, I needed weapons. General Bryce had sent my Glock over but I didn't want guns. No, I want going to use guns to my advantage. I had a better shot with a bow, so I was going to by one. General Bryce had also sent over a license for me to have a bow, and a license for me to carry a knife. I had the dagger I had taken from MECH, and the body armor delivered to me as well. The body armor I was going to paint and change.

I was dressed in jeans, socks, and a black sleeveless tee. Sammy's necklace was hanging around my neck like it always had since she gave it to me. I exited the house and drove Nightshade to a Gander Mountain. Throughout the drive, Nightshade tried to talk to me. I had told him about the phone call, and he was trying to talk me out of my hunt for revenge. I ignored his pleas, and got out of his car mode. I walked into the store and headed right to the hunting section. "Can I help you, sir?"

I turned around and a short, chubby, bald, salesclerk stood in front of me. "No thank you. I know what I'm looking for." I said politely.

"Alright, just let me know of ya do need somethin." he said.

"I will." I told him.

I looked at a beautiful compound bow in front of me. It had an all black body and string. It had sights on it, and it had a place where I could place six arrows without having to take one out of a quiver. I checked the drawback weight and was surprised when it said eighty pounds. That's heavy, but not for me. I went to the arrow section and took seven packages that had eight arrows in them. I also grabbed some different styled arrowheads. I also looked for a quiver that I could use and saw a black one. The quiver could hold up to fifty arrows.

I brought the arrows, arrowheads, quiver, and the bow itself to the checkout counter. The salesclerk didn't ask me anything as I paid for everything. I took the bags and the bow in its case out to Nightshade. I opened the passenger side door and placed my purchases there. I closed the door and walked back into Gander Mountain, I had forgotten a couple of items.

"Back already?" the salesclerk asked.

"I forgot a couple of things." I said.

I walked to the camping section and found what I was looking for now, machetes. I took two and a whetstone to the checkout and paid for those as well. "Got everythin now?"

"Yes, thank you." I took my other purchases out to Nightshade and put those on the passengers seat too. I got in the driverside and "started" Nightshade.

"I don't approve of this Jason."

"I'm not looking for your approval, I'm looking for closure." I said. I took a deep breath and apologized. "I'm sorry, that was snotty."

"It's alright. It's just I don't want you going down this path." Nightshade said "I've been down that road too, and I didn't like where it got me."

"I'll be careful." I promised.

"Where are you going to look?"

"I have a feeling that they'll find me." I answered.

We drove on in silence after my comment. I wasn't driving, Nighshade was. He took me to the Autobot base and I took my things out of the passenger seat, and the trunk. I had put the body armor, the dagger, and black spray paint in there. I kept the body armor wrapped up, Optimus had told me about their encounter with MECH and Silas, and I didn't want to alienate them. Nightshade transformed and I asked where I could work on my project. In response, Nightshade led me to a side room that had a table. I thanked him and entered. I unraveled the body armor and took out the spray paint. I shook the can of paint a couple of times before I set it down. I drew the dagger from its sheath and scraped off the green paint.

Once I had finished that, I opened the spray paint and took off the cap so I could remove the plastic covering the hole the paint would come through. I placed the cap back on and shook the can again. I pressed the spray button and coated the armor. It only took seven minutes for the first coat to dry, so I applied the second coat.

I just had to wait for the paint to dry now. I sheathed the dagger and walked out of the room I was in. I found my way back to the main room and there was Ratchet by the computer. I walked up the stairs to the human area and cleared my throat. Ratchet turned to face me and looked at me expectantly.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me." I said.

"What would that be?" Ratchet asked warily.

"If you could engrave something onto the blade of this dagger for me." I answered as I unsheathed the dagger once more.

Ratchet looked at me oddly, and studied me to see if I was serious. "What do you want on there?" he asked.

"Áchti." I said.

"What?"

"It's Greek for grudge. Synonym to Rancor, revenge." I answered.

"I don't even know Greek." Ratchet complained.

"I'll show you how to spell in Greek." I said as I took out my iPhone. I went into Notes and switched my keyboard from English to Greek. I typed in Άχτι. I held the iPhone out to Ratchet so he could see, and said "That's how you write in Greek."

Ratchet nodded his thanks and extended a hand so I could give him the dagger. I handed the dagger over to him. I watched as a tip of one of his fingers changed into a laser. "Where do you want it?" he asked.

"Along the blade, with the beginning facing the hilt and the ending towards the point. If possible can you do it on both sides?"

Ratchet just nodded. I watched in awe as Ratchet engraved Áchti onto the blade. He did it on both sides and then handed the dagger back to me. "There you go." he said.

"Thank you Ratchet." I said "Could you engrave things onto my machetes too?"

Ratchet nodded grudgingly and I went to go fetch the machetes from the room I had come from. I grabbed them off of the table and walked back to Ratchet. "What do you want on them?" Ratchet asked.

"Skiá on one and Flóga on the other."

"Let me guess…Greek."

"Yup." I went back to my iPhone and typed in Σκιά and Φλόγα. I showed it to Ratchet and he took one machete first and engraved Σκιά onto both sides of it. We exchanged machetes and he engraved Φλόγα onto the other. He handed that back to me and I thanked him once again.

I was about to walk down when Ratchet asked "What do those mean?"

"Skía means shadow, and flóga means flame." I said. I walked down the stairs and back to where my body armor was. I touched the surface and was pleased to find that it was dry. I wrapped the armor back up and looked at Shadow, Flame, and Grudge.

I sighed and put the blades away. I felt my iPhone vibrate, which was odd because there shouldn't be any bars where I am. I checked it anyway and saw that it was a text from General Bryce. It read: Danger by u. MECH agent pos. idk find out.

"That's helpful." I muttered. I grabbed the machetes and the dagger and was about to walk out of the room. I stopped by the door and thought about my clothing. I cursed under my breath and went back to the body armor. I unwrapped it and put it on. I took my quiver and filled it with arrows, and then strapped it to my back. I grabbed the extra six arrows and placed them where they belonged on the compound bow. The body armor came with a belt, so I attatched the machetes to it. I put Grudge in my right boot so that only the hilt was showing. I was ready I guess, so I walked out of the room and back to the main one.

Ratchet looked at me oddly, but then I explained what Bryce had told me. "Did the General give you any coordinates?" Ratchet asked.

Just as he said that, my iPhone vibrated again. I checked it and showed the text to Ratchet. "There's our coordinates." I said.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and I handed him my iPhone. I then walked through the ground bridge and once I stepped out of it, I wanted to hurl. I looked around me and saw that I was surrounded by trees, but they somehow made a perfect circle and had a clearing. It looked like it had just rained so I knelt down and put my hands in the mud. I took my hands out of the mud and spread it across my face, to hide it, and stood back up.

I was now standing up straight, and I tilted my head to the side as I heard something whooshing through the air. As if I had a sixth sense, I jumped backwards and watched as an arrow flew past my face, and stuck quivering in a tree. I spun to face the direction the shot had come from and frowned as I saw nothing. I nocked an arrow and held my bow at my side.

My sixth sense or something kicked in again. I dropped to one knee and drew back on the string as an arrow sailed over my head. I let out a breath and fire the arrow. I heard the arrow connect with a tree and a retaliation shot flew at me. Time seemed to slow down as the arrow approached. I somehow drew an arrow and fired it at the incoming arrow, and made contact. The two arrows splintered and I threw my bow aside and drew my machetes.

I was befuddled, how could I react so quickly? Time slowed once again as two arrows flew at me now. Without a second thought, I swept one machete right and the other left. Time returned to normal and the arrows deflected away from me. I was beyond creeped out now.

I heard a curse and the sound of something being unsheathed. I watched carefully in front of me as a woman in blue body armor, similar to mine, stepped out of the trees and was holding two machetes like I was. I couldn't see her face because it too was concealed from me by a helmet.

I dropped into a crouch and held the machetes at my sides, as she approached me. She stopped three paces away from me and dropped into a fighting stance as well. We watched each other for what seemed like ages, before we charged one another. Metal hit metal as our machetes met in the middle. Our deadly dance began, and I felt as if I knew who this person was.

Act and react. That's how our duel went. I would strike, block, then she would strike and block. I had never fenced before, but it was similar to the other martial arts that I had taken and mastered over the years. I thruster both of the machetes at her chest and she parried. I spun on my back foot and kicked her in the stomach with my right foot. The breath whooshed out of her, so I pressed my attack. I didn't want to kill her, I wanted to capture her and interrogate her. She lashed out with her machetes and I blocked. I forced her to start retreating under a series of very heavy blows. She rolled away from me and set her machetes down and took a defensive stance.

I understood, she felt overpowered by the fencing, and she was trying to bait me into her territory. Martial arts must be her priority. I threw my machetes into a tree that was on my left and settled into a balanced stance with my hands in fists. I beckoned her to attack me. She complied by rolling towards me and trying to perform a rising palm strike to my gut. I blocked it with a swipe of my left hand and I jumped and flipped over her. I landed and as she turned to face me, I lashed out with a snap kick to her head. It connected and she staggered back. I then pressed my attack. I threw a haymaker with my left arm at her kidney, and a straight on punch to her diaphragm. Both punches found their marks. She staggered back once again, and I struck her diaphragm with the palm of my left hand. I then spun on my left foot and kicked her in the head with my right foot. The helmet flew off as she collapsed to the ground unconscious and I was left staring at a woman approximately my age.

The woman had long brown hair, and her face was extremely familiar. I walked to where the woman had been shooting at me from and found some rope. I took it and returned to where she was laying now. I dragged her over to a nearby tree and tied her to it. I made sure the knots were secure and tight before I walked back to collect my machetes. I yanked them out of the tree and wiped the sap off on the grass. I sheathed them and grabbed my bow from where I had thrown it. I nocked an arrow and waited for the girl to regain consciousness. It took another five minutes.

I took a deep breath and drew back the string, aimed right above her head, and released. She jumped as the arrow thudded into the tree about a centimeter from the top of her head. I walked out from the trees and wiped the mud off my face and knelt in front of her. "Who sent you?" I asked roughly.

"None of your damn business." was her snappy reply.

"Would it help if I tried aiming lower next time to make it my business, because maybe then the person who sent you will come for me instead." I said brusquely.

She swallowed and refused to meet my eyes. I let out a sigh of frustration and stood up. I unsheathed Áchti and walked five yards away. I turned around to face her and threw Áchti side armed so that the blade rotated parallel to the ground ideas of rotating perpendicular to it. She didn't flinch as the blade stuck into the tree, below the arrow. I walked back to her and knelt again.

"So, we want the easy way, or do I actually have to kill you?" I asked.

"You wouldn't kill me, you don't have the guts." she shot at me.

In a whisper that was dead serious, I said "You don't know me. I'm guessing you're from MECH, so my parents were just killed in a MECH experiment, so I have absolutely no patience whatsoever with MECH personnel."

She was looking at my chest with a look of shock on her face. I looked down and saw Sammy's cross hanging out in the open. I looked into the girls eyes, and I gasped as I recognized the green eyes. "Oh my god!" I whispered "That's impossible!"

"No, you can't be." the girl said.

"Sammy?" I asked as she asked "Jason?"

**Authors Note:**

**You probably saw that comin, didn't ya? Oh well, but thank you to Autobot-Mayday, Guest, and Guest: Princess of Dreams for reviewing.**

**I hope to update soon, but that might not be possible.**

**Please R&R, thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter X

Answers

I stared at the woman in front of me, there was no way this was Sammy, it couldn't be. "Yeah, I'm Jason." I said carefully.

"And I'm Sammy." she said.

"How? I watched you die. I was there when you died!" I whispered.

"Jason, I'm sorry for that. I really am. It's just that I had to go. You had to believe that I had died, so that you could be protected." Sammy said.

"Protected from who? My parents had already sold my soul to MECH and Silas, what could be worse than that?" I questioned.

"You were with MECH?"

"Three days. I hacked into their mainframe and stole some information and deleted everything that they had. Where have you been for four years?"

"Training. I was sent here by General Bryce to find a MECH opperative and eliminate them."

"Odd, I was sent by General Bryce as well." I mused.

"What was the number?"

"There wasn't one."

"General Bryce, when he sends texts he always uses a number. He only calls from an unknown number. Someone had to have been setting you up."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth, after all you are supposed to be dead!" I challenged.

"You have to trust me as you once did. I can't give you difinitive answers to where you'd fully trust me." Sammy said.

"Can you at least tell me how you 'died'?" I asked.

"I took a pill that would slow my heart rate down to almost zero, and the pill enabled me to look dead. I never had a funeral, there was just the burial. There was never anyone in that casket."

"What about your mother? Was she faking that grief?"

"That wasn't my real mother. I was adopted. General Bryce took a DNA sample from me and searched to see who my real mother and father were. Let's just say I was shocked when I found out who they were, and who I'm related to."

"That still doesn't explain things to me Sammy." I said.

"Alright, my parents didn't know that they were expecting twins. So when Silas made them a perfect child, Silas didn't account for the fact that there was another."

I stood up from kneeling and walked over to Áchti. I yanked it out of the tree and cut Samny loose. I sheathed the dagger back in my boot and walked away. "Jason." Sammy called.

I turned back to face her, "I thought you were dead. You were my best friend Sammy. I don't know you anymore, so this is like having you come back from the grave and then dieing again." I said hoarsely. I bent down and picked up my bow. I stood up and a ground bridge appeared in front of me and I walked through it without looking back.

How was all of this possible? Sammy being alive, I had to be hallucinating or something. I looked around me, and Ratchet was looking at me oddly. "What?" I asked him hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you know about human medicines?"

"Very little. But I do know somethings."

I told Ratchet about everything that I had just gone through. I told him about my weird sixth sense, the fight between me and a mysterious woman who turned out to be a friend I thought dead and gone. I told him about her small explanations of how she had pretended to die. "I guess I just want to ask you if you know anything about that?" I finished.

Ratchet was about to answer me, when alarms started going off and green lights flashed. I frowned as I heard an elevator coming. I ran up to the platform and waited as the elevator doors opened. The man who sold me Nightshade stepped through the open doors and looked right at Ratchet.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Where's who, Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked confused.

"I believe he means me." I said. Fowler turned and looked at me, and so did Ratchet.

"We need to talk." Fowler said "Alone."

"Follow me then." I said. I led Fowler to the room that I had painted my body armor. I opened the door and motioned him through. I followed and closed the door behind me. "Spill it." I said.

Fowler raised his eyebrows and looked at me with disbelief. "I'm a federal agent." Fowler said.

"So am I. Or did the General forget to tell you?" I shot back.

Fowler leaned back and sat down in a chair. I followed suit and Fowler studied me. "I just got done talking to another agent. She wanted me to explain things to you, since you left before she could."

"I gave Sammy plenty of time. She dodged the questions."

"What did she tell you?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just somethin about how she's my twin sister, she didn't die four years ago, and that she knows General Bryce." I said with a sarcastic tone.

Fowler let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He stopped and leaned back in the chair and said "She didn't die four years ago. Did she say how?"

"She said that she took a pill that slowed her heart rate down to zero. That isn't possible." I said.

"Flying cars and transforming alien robots aren't supposed to be possible either." Fowler countered.

I opened my mouth to protest, but immediately closed it again. "Touché." I said grudgingly.

"But yes, Sammy did take a pill. It gave her the appearance of death." Fowler said "She didn't know her relationship with you until after her 'death'. General Bryce wanted her trained, she has the same attributes that you have. We wanted her to catch up to your level before MECH took you. I guess that didn't happen." there was a long, awkward pause. "We wanted to seperate the two of you so that Silas couldn't use you both, if things went south."

"This is starting to sound more like Star Wars by the second." I groaned.

Fowler narrowed his eyes at me and said "Yes, I admit it does sound like Star Wars, but that's not the point."

"Then what is?" I interrupted.

"The point is, Silas still doesn't know about the two of you. The General didn't send you to go and meet Sammy…I did."

"Why? We could have killed each other!"

"Because, General Bryce told me to find a way to get the two of you back together. So that's what popped into my mind." Fowler defended himself.

"Alright," I said flatly "Let's get back on track here."

"Good call. But you should know that your brothers came out of surgery earlier. They're doing fine, and the should make a full recovery."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"You're quite welcome. But back to you and Sammy." Fowler said "When Silas made the perfect children, he somehow ended up giving you and Sammy supernatural reflexes. Our top scientists don't know how it happened, it just did. Sammy is moving into your old house, and you'll be goin with her."

"Back in Cali?" I asked in excitement.

"No, sorry for that. Your Jasper home."

"Damn." I muttered.

"I have to go. I hope that I explained things better for you about how it's our fault that Sammy 'died'."

"Goodbye Fowler. If I have any more questions, I'll ask." I said. We shook hands and exited the room we were in. Fowler left and I let out a sigh.

It was now an hour after Fowler had left and Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee pulled into the base with their charges. Nightshade came out of a hallway and info the main room as well. By now, I had changed out of my body armor, and had put my weapons away. The kids raced up the stairs and to the television. They turned on a racing game and started to play it.

I looked down at Sammy's necklace and I took it off. Since she was alive, this belonged to her. I set it down on a shelf and walked down the stairs from where I had been standing. Nightshade seemed to get what was on my mind, and he transformed into the Viper. I got in and we drove out of the base.

We had driven for a good five minutes before Nightshade broke the silence "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"About the necklace. It seemed important to you and this is the first time that I haven't seen you wear it." Nightshade explained.

"Oh, about that." I said. Over the course of an half hour, I told Nightshade about my chat with Fowler and what we had discussed. "So, I'm just really confused right now." I finished.

"I don't know what to tell you Jason." Nightshade said "But give it some time and things might work out between the two of you."

"Nightshade, Jason. Come in." came Optimus' voice.

"Nightshade, what's up?" Nightshade asked.

"We've picked up a large Energon spike. Two actually. We need you to go investigate." Optimus said.

"Decepticons?" Nightshade asked.

"Unknown. It might be best if we ground bridge you back so that Jason isn't at risk."

"Hello, I'm in here ya know?" I questioned.

"I do." Optimus replied "But I'm concerned about your safety."

"I can take care of myself."

There was a long pause before the Prime replied "Alright. Just be careful. Nightshade I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Got them Optimus." Nightshade said.

"Good luck."

After the transmission ended, Nightshade and I drove on in silence until we reached the coordinates. It took us about half an hour to get there. I got out of Nightshade and he transformed. I was still awestruck at the thought of seeing such a huge being, transform into a car. No matter how many times I'd see that, it'd always stay awesome to me.

"So, where do we look?" I asked.

Nightshade turned and looked at me with a weird look on his face. "I'm going to look over there," he said as he pointed in a direction. "You are going to stay here."

"How bout I just stay in a hundred foot radius of here?" I threw back at Nightshade.

"Fine. Just don't follow me, I don't want you getting killed."

"Fine." I said.

Seeming content, Nightshade walked in the direction he had pointed in and I walked over to a tree. I looked up the tree trunk and gauged how high the tree was. It was roughly fifty feet to sixty feet. Quickly deciding on a course of action, I did what any other seventeen year old would've done…I climbed the tree.

From up near the top of the tree, I could see a heck of a lot more. In the distance I heard the sound of metal striking metal and I turned toward the sound. I hear it coming closer and closer, yet I couldn't see anything. Next thing I knew, I was falling out of the tree because something hit it and snapped it in half. I did the most sensible thing at the time…I screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" then "Oomph!"

I had been caught. I looked at the robot who caught me, and I wasn't Nightshade. It was a Decepticon. "Shit!" I cursed.

"Nightshade, you didn't tell me you had a pet." the Con said while chuckling.

"Shut up Barricade. Set the boy down." Nightshade demanded as he emerged from the shadows of the trees around us. He had scratches on his body and he had both of his swords drawn.

"Not a chance cuz." Barricade said "This is the whelp Megatron wants for killing six of his Seekers."

"Set. Him. Down!" growled Nightshade.

In the two days that I had known him, I had never seen Nightshade so pissed. I felt my body being lifted up slightly, and I noticed that Barricade just shrugged. "If you insist." he said.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, just before the Con dropped me. I fell close to fifteen feet, not bad but not that great either once you hit the ground. I rolled to disperse some of the energy from the fall and then rolled up onto my feet. I watched as Nightshade attacked Barricade and Nightshade was gaining the upper hand. This was definitely one of the most tense situations that I had ever been in.

"Until next time then." Barricade growled as he spun away from Nightshade and I noticed that we were on a hill overlooking the highway.

A green light went out of Barricade's eyes as a police car drove past. Barricade then transformed into a police car and drove off. "Scrap!" Nightshade cursed. He looked down at me and sheathed his swords. He lowered a hand and I climbed on. Nightshade then lifted me up placed me on his right shoulder. "Let's go, I still have to check the other ship that crashed. That at least I know is Autobot." he said.

I said nothing as he carried me to the crash sights. There waiting for us was an Autobot that looked exactly like Nightshade, but had yellow where Nightshade had his red. "So this is earth." the Autobot said in the same exact voice as Nightshade, but with more cockiness.

"Yes it is, Nightblaze." Nightshade said.

We walked through a ground bridge that Nightshade had called for and into the base. Nightblaze had looked at me the entire time but didn't say anything. Nightshade and Nightblaze both headed for Ratchet and I just headed for a chair. I was getting myself into a deeper hole then I had anticipated after leaving MECH.

**Authors Note: **

**Need a vehicle form for Nightblaze. Any ideas out there? If so leave a review with your suggestion and if I like it, I'll use it. I would like to thank Autobot-Mayday, Magna154, and Guest: Princess of Dreams for reviewing. Magna154, I'm sorry for confusing you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XI

Reconciliation

To say I was happy to become Jason Rivord again is an understatement. I was ecstatic. I didn't have to pretend to be something that I wasn't, and when I had told June my true identity she almost had a heart attack. I had had so much publicity when I was younger and all over the place there had been stories about me.

I was standing outside the house in Jasper and waiting for Sammy to come. Nightshade was in his alt mode in the parking lot. A few minutes passed by and a black sedan pulled up next to Nightshade's alt form. Sammy got out of the passengers side and Agent Fowler got out of the other. I greeted the two of them and helped them bring in Sammy's belongings.

Agent Fowler left after we had finished and I showed Sammy where her room would be. It was the master bedroom. I helped her bring her stuff into the room and I was just about to exit the room when Sammy stopped me by saying "I want to get back at Silas too, ya know."

I turned back to face her and I looked in her eyes "Then why don't you help me out?" I asked.

"Because, you're going out for blood revenge." Sammy said "I'm going out for closure and to bring him in."

"Then that's where our differences begin." I said. I turned around and exited the room. I went up into my room on the second floor and sat on my bed. A poem that my father had once told me popped into my mind:

Through the darkness and the enduring night, You'll understand what is never right. Once you begin down the winding path, You'll never be able to stop the fight.

Passiveness and aggressiveness, two different things. But the air and your voice are the same, They should never go silent for those in pain. Your voice sings for those who cannot, The air sings for the things that cannot.

The second stanza never made any sense to me, and it still didn't. The first one, that I was starting to understand. I let out a sigh of discontentment and looked out the window that was by my bed. Something caught my eye outside and I went closer to my window.

I looked out the window and squinted my eyes trying to get a better view of things but all I could see was a cop car going back and forth across the street. "That's odd." I muttered to myself.

I layed in bed and closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting away and into the realm of sleep.

I woke up the next morning fully rested and ready to take the day on. I noticed that I had slept in last nights clothes and I grimaced. I stripped down and took a new change of clothes from the dresser. I walked to the bathroom in my room and took a nice, warm shower. I dried myself off and shaved my face as well. I got into my clothes and when I was satisfied with my appearance, I headed out of the bathroom and went down stairs.

Sammy was chatting with a man that I'd never seen before. They stopped talking when they noticed me standing there. The man stood up from the diningroom chair and a smile appeared on his face, "Jason." he said gleefully in Nightshade's voice.

My eyes widened and I asked in amazement "Nightshade!? What the…How?"

"The one and only. Now, I need to get you to base." Nightshade said.

"How do you know Sammy?" I asked.

"Fowler told me about the Autobot and Decepticon war awhile back." Sammy said.

I face palmed and shook my head very slowly. "What else is everyone not telling me?" I questioned.

"Just come with Sammy and me." Nightshade said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

We were now driving along the highway to get to the Autobot base, and I learned that the Autobots can project a holoform that is solid and whole. It was kind of creepy, but sweet at the same time. I was in the drivers seat and Sammy was sitting in the passengers. "Jason?" Sammy asked.

I looked over at her and asked "Yeah?"

"I just want to say that I'm still really sorry for making you believe that I was dead." Sammy said.

"Let's just forget about it and move on. How does that sound?" I proposed.

"Sounds good bro." Sammy said with a smile.

I smiled back and we shook hands. This was going to be odd to get used to, the fact that Sammy was my twin sister.

After some time, the three of us pulled into the Autobot base. We were greeted by Ratchet and Nightblaze. Sammy and I got out of Nightshade and he transformed into his bipedal mode. Nightblaze approached us and knelt down in front of Sammy and me. "Sammy, how would you like it if I was your guardian?" he asked.

Sammy looked at me for support and I gave her a slight nod. Sammy relaxed and said "That would be awesome."

Nightblaze smiled and asked "What kind of car would you like to have?"

Sammy got a wicked grin on her face and I knew what she was going to say. "I'd like a Ferrari 599 GTO please and thank you." she said in a sweet voice.

Nightblaze laughed and Ratchet plugged him into the main computer. After a couple of minutes, Nightblaze was unplugged and the sound of him transforming hit my ears. I watched as Nightblaze became a black Ferrari with yellow highlights on the sides and the top. The driverside door opened and Nightblaze asked Sammy "Well, ya wanna take it for a spin?"

"Of course." Sammy replied with a smile.

Sammy got in and the two drove off. I watched with a smile on my face as the dust kicked up from the sudden disturbance. Almost right after the two left, the proximity sensor went off. I turned my attention to the elevator and waited for Fowler to come out.

Fowler stepped out of the elevator and he looked really disgruntled. He pointed right at me and said "We need to talk Rivord."

"Alright," I said confused "About what?"

"MECH has just issued an ultimatum to the US government." Fowler said.

"This concerns Jason how exactly?" Nightshade asked.

"The ultimatum said that if Jason doesn't show up to these coordinates, a…" Fowler stumbled a bit then continued "…a school will blow up. If Jason still doesn't show, Silas said that he'd nuke New York City."

I sat there and my heart was pounding at one hundred miles per hour. "Give me a second." I growled as I stalked over to the room where I kept my body armor. I slammed the door shut and unwrapped the armor.

I took a deep breath and then let it out. I hated bullies and that was exactly what Silas was being. Except maybe one step up at douche bag, but a jerk is a jerk. I put the armor on and donned the combat boots. I left the machetes behind, I wouldn't need them. I sheathed Áchti in my right boot and left my compound bow where it was.

I stepped out of the room just as Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Nightblaze pulled into the main room with their charges. The Autobots transformed and everyone looked at me in shock. I ignored their looks and only looked at Ratchet. "Open the ground bridge to the coordinates." I said in a low voice.

"What!" Ratchet exclaimed "Jason…"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYBODY DIE BECAUSE I REFUSED TO GIVE MYSELF UP!" I bellowed "Just open the damn bridge."

Ratchet sighed and looked at Agent Fowler. "Can I have the coordinates?" he asked Fowler.

Fowler handed Ratchet a slip of paper and Ratchet plugged the numbers into the ground bridge. He activated it and I nodded my thanks and stepped through.

As I walked through the ground bridge I muttered to myself "Through the darkness and the enduring night, You'll understand what is never right. Once you begin down the winding path, You'll never be able to stop the fight."

**Authors Note:**

**The next chapter will be the last for this story. There will be the oddest twist that you'll ever read coming up in it. I'd like to thank Autobot-Mayday and Guest: Princess of Dreams for reviewing.**

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XII

Dreams or Reality?

I was now standing where I had first encountered the resurrected Sammy. The same clearing surrounded by thick trees. I was just standing there waiting for Silas to show his ugly face, I was seriously hoping to rearrange it. I heard vehicles coming towards me, so I bent down and drew Áchti. I then heard car doors being slammed shut and I slowly stood up.

"Well, well, well." I heard behind me. "He showed up."

I turned to face the man who almost literally created me and I wanted to smack that smug look that was on his face clean off. "What, you didn't think that I'd show?" I asked.

Silas laughed and gave me a false smile. "No I expected you to show, I was just hoping that you'd bring your robotic friends with you." Silas said.

"Nope. You said for me and me only to show up." I pointed out.

"Good point." Silas remarked.

"Now, what the hell do you want with me?" I asked.

"Isn't it simple?" Silas asked with a smile "I want to kill you."

"Hmmm. Then let's go! Just you and me Si. Or are you too afraid to face me alone on open combat?" I challenged.

Silas' face turned from one of giddiness to one of pure hatred and rage. "You calling me a coward?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I thought the leader of a band of misfits would be smarter." I mocked.

"Alright." Silas growled "You wanna fight, I'll fight."

"Bring it!" I shouted.

Silas and I charged each other and I sucked as he lashed out with his right hand. I rose and attempted to palm strike him in the chest, he blocked it. We stood there and exchanged blows, but none were connecting. I could tell Silas was a bit out of shape compared to me, because his blows were starting to slow down, but they were still frickin hard to block.

I spun on my left foot bringing my right up and as I spun, I kicked Silas in the face. He stumbled back and I punched him in quick succession in the chest, stomach, head, and arms. He fell back under the flury of my blows. I was about to throw a haymaker when I heard a gun go off, and felt a searing pain in my chest. Then I felt nothing.

**Not Jason's POV**

I felt repeated poking on my head. I wearily opened my optics and saw my twin brother standing in front of me with a look in his optics that spelled trouble. I groaned and tried to shoo him away. "Come on Blaze, leave me in recharge." I grumbled.

"But Shade, where would the fun in that be?" my twin said with a huge grin.

"I was having such an odd dream." I stated.

"I know. I was listening to the entire thing." Blaze said. He looked at me with concern and continued "Are you alright? Ever since Optimus sent us pictures of what humans look like and the four under his teams watch, you've been out of it."

"I know. I just keep having dreams about everything that Prime told us about in his message." I replied. I paused for a bit before I asked "How long until we get to Earth anyway?"

"Another hour. We just passed a red planet, and we should almost be there." Blaze answered "Prime wants all the recruits he can get to join his team there. If the Cons have moved to try and claim Earth, we have to stop them."

"I know Blaze, I know." I said quietly as I watched the stars go by. I knew that I had been dreaming, but why had the humans seemed so real?

**Authors Note:**

**That's right folks, this whole story has been a dream that was all in Nightshade's head. He and his brother are on route to Earth and will return in my next story with actual charges. The next story will NOT be a dream. Thanks for reading We Make Our Own Destiny. I hope to see you all again in Shadows Calling.**

**Thanks for reviewing Autobot-Mayday and Guest: Princess of Dreams. **


End file.
